


What Really Happened That First Night In Camp Jupiter

by MissKittyZamo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friendzone, Frottage, M/M, lots of grinding, oh yeah lots of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyZamo/pseuds/MissKittyZamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's certain that he knew Hazel's mysterious brother from somewhere. Nico knew something about his lost memories and Percy's determined to find out. But is he ready for the truth? Or will it tear him apart? Leaving Nico to put the pieces together in the only way he can think of with a panicked son of Poseidon pinning him to the floor. With kisses of course. alternate SON scene<br/>or<br/>where Percy confronts a mostly naked Nico about losing his memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened That First Night In Camp Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this to FF.net for Percy's birthday but now that I have an Ao3 account I might as well post it over here too.  
> Also, this was to practice my writing muscles so you can skip to the -SPQR- page break and that's when the percico starts.

Nico di Angelo considered himself to be a cautious person when it came to talking with dead people.

Whenever he wandered and saw a prison nearby he always made it a point to avoid them because Nico didn't care much for the wailing that the spirits raised from there. He had learned his lesson the first time he had passed a jail in a Los Angeles and a good majority of the pathetic dead trapped there catcalled and promised to show him a good time. Nico admitted to being lonely since the death of his sister but he wasn't that desperate.

Anyway, there's only one person who actually caught his eye romantically but he made it a point to avoid them.

They reminded Nico of the day everything changed in his life.

So much change and to be honest most of it had been bad, but he did try to find positive things. Like he's gotten immensely good at using his sword and he can control the dead much more effectively, something that comes in handy when battling monsters. He's strong and independent and he takes a certain pride at the point in life he's gotten to on his own.

Bianca would've been proud.

His heart ached fiercely at the thought of his sister. He had traveled back into the underworld in the hopes of getting her out, using the fact that Thanatos was missing to his advantage. He knew it was cheating but Nico just wanted to give Bianca the life she deserved. The one they both deserved, together, but had been cut so tragically short. Traveling back to the underworld he searched heavily for Bianca but he discovered that she'd chosen to be reborn into a new life. One where she was most likely a normal girl with a normal family. Living a life without monsters or gods, but more importantly she was living a life without Nico in it.

He felt half his heart die.

Again.

Bianca was truly gone from his life now and he would never be able to hear her gentle voice when she chastised him for not taking better care of himself. He'd never be able to watch the soft edges of her face break into a laugh when Nico told her about his travels that day. She had still loved him even in death and reminded him of better times but at the same time her spirit reminded him of the incredible change Percy Jackson had delivered that day at school.

He didn't hate Percy.

Far from it, Nico cared deeply for the sea god's son.

He had made a dazzling entrance into Nico's life and had left a mark on his mind that constantly had Nico thinking about him. It was if the world had come into color like it did for Dorothy after her house fell in the Land of Oz. A whole new world where everything was dangerous but inexplicably right. He knew deep down that he belonged in this cruel game of monsters and gods. Cruel games that led Nico to discover a half-sister in the fields of Asphodel. Originally Nico had gone back for Bianca but finding this new sister, Hazel, which could never fill the place in his heart Bianca had left, still pulled at the strings holding his heart haphazardly together. A fellow child of Pluto that had been used by the gods as a pawn to be thrown away in their game.

It was these emotions that encouraged him to free Hazel from a death that came too early.

He grew to care for Hazel but she reminded him of Bianca at times and it was just a bittersweet relationship to have in general. He wanted to be important to someone again. To be a good brother this time. He wanted to have something good to make up for the wrong that has plagued his messed up life. They had both been born at the wrong time and as a child of Pluto she unfortunately gained the more wicked aspects of the underworld for powers. He could tell that being dead had damaged her soul somehow, sending her back and forth between the dark past she endured and the second chance she got. Living between times put a strain on Hazel, her golden eyes dim at times and her curly cinnamon brown hair losing the cheerful bounce it was born with in New Orleans all those years ago. But Hazel was happy to have a second chance again. One at camp Jupiter where she feels she can be important and do good for a change instead of bad. A place to make up for all the evil she's done.

A place that shouldn't have Percy Jackson but for some reason it does.

Seeing his face after so long had knocked the breath out of Nico and left him feeling numb. He had heard that Percy had gone missing and at first thought nothing of it but as the weeks had grown to months Nico had, no matter how much he had denied it at first, began to search for Percy as well. Nico had searched everywhere he could and when he had gone looking for Bianca in the underworld that day he had also been looking for Percy…in Elysium. Because there was no way Percy would be sent to Asphodel, or gods forbid The Fields of Punishment, because he is the most heroic person Nico had ever met and has an honest to gods pure soul that's so beautiful it hurts Nico to think about it. Because then Nico will think about the fact that no one as messed up as himself deserves to be around someone as amazing as Percy.

He had spent so much time searching for Percy these past eight months (after years of avoiding him before) that his sudden appearance at Camp Jupiter was unbelievable. Nico would swear on the river Styx that it was an illusion if it hadn't been for Hazel's presence reminding him that he was most likely not imagining things. Percy always managed to end up in weird places but this by far takes the cake in Nico's opinion. Seeing Percy's dark short hair (his was similar in color but Percy's was more tamed then his own unruly locks), warm toned skin (the opposite of Nico's pale complexion from hiding in the shadows constantly), and easy eyes (which compared to Nico's hard dark eyes were much more welcoming and inspired a feeling of invitation instead of unease) after so long sent a warmth throughout his chest at the same moment it sent a chill down his spine.

What in gods names was the golden boy of Camp-Half Blood doing on Roman soil?

Hazel glanced suspiciously at Nico obviously sensing his discomfort at Percy's presence. "This is Percy Jackson, he's a good guy." she looked back at Percy offering a smile. "Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto."

Something was horribly wrong.

Percy looked at him as if he didn't recognized him. What was Percy doing? Was he undercover on a quest or something? No, that's not right. Something was wrong but until Percy called him out on it he was going to play this game, whatever it was.

He calmed his racing heart somewhat and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Nico di Angelo."

Percy scowled at him reaching for his hand but holding it in a firm grip not letting go and Nico's heart beat picked back up again. "I-I know you."

Nico managed to keep his features from showing the troubling emotions boiling there and he raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

"Um…Percy's lost his memory." Hazel was giving him that look again and it was amazing how much she knew him even though they hadn't been together long. "So, Nico, you travel all over. Have you ever meet demigods like Percy, or…"

Opportunity screamed at him.

If Percy had lost his memory this may be a chance to start over.

A clean slate where Percy knew nothing about him or all the horrible things. between them.

Nico gave Hazel a piercing look that clearly sent a message: Drop it. Quickly he changed the gears of the conversation and steered it away from him or anything related to Percy. If he really had lost his memory then there was a good reason for it and Nico didn't want to mess anything up. At one point in their discussion Hazel's boyfriend had run up to them to fetch Percy to clean him up before dinner. Before Hazel could follow them Nico interrupted. "Frank, you should take Percy. Hazel and I will catch up soon."

"That's a good idea." Hazel managed to get out, casting a weary glance at him. "Go on ahead guys."

Percy's hand reached out and landed gently on Nico's upper arm, spreading warmth there with his touch that could be felt even through Nico's black aviator jacket. Percy gazed at him, his sea green eyes glittering like jewels in the sunset, studying his features obviously trying to place it with an elusive memory. "I'd like to talk with you some more. I can't shake the feeling…"

"Sure," Nico smiled and placed his hand on the one Percy had on him, moving away from him before it set him on fire with the heat it caused his body. "Later. I'll be staying the night. Go on and settle in."

Percy sent one more look at him this time it held a new emotion that looked familiar on Percy's face but he had never directed it Nico before.

"Okay, see you later then."

"Okay."

-SPQR-

Retiring to the black crypt they built for Pluto in the hillside, Nico pulled out his sleeping bag and began to prepare for bed. Of course Reyna had offered the ambassador of Pluto a proper sleeping arrangement for the night but Nico felt so uncomfortable in the camp. No matter how much he didn't like the thought of sleeping in a place built for his father, Nico still found it better than the camp's rooms because he felt more in control here in the crypt.

Pulling off his skull printed shirt and dark black jeans, Nico was left with only his boxers and a Lion King blanket that'd he'd manage to get for free when an elderly woman back in Nevada had given it to him grumbling about spoiled grandkids who were "too old" for the blanket. Nico wasn't going to complain about free stuff that's for sure.

Smiling to himself he settled into his sleeping bag and pulled his book and flashlight out to at least get a chapter in before bed. Nico paused when he saw his bookmark, one of the old Greek monster gaming cards he used to collect when he younger, sitting comfortably between the pages. Picking it up he was amused to see it was the Mythomagic Poseidon card that he had kept after all these years. He must have never paid attention to it but now that Percy had made a remarkable stumble back into his life, Nico couldn't stop thinking about him.

Things were finally starting to move into place and tonight's camp games had been a testament to that.

Much had happened and Nico cursed the gods for throwing this whole mess on them last minute. He also cursed Ares, he meant Mars, for dragging Percy into this. It was probably going to happen anyway because why else would Percy so conveniently show up on the same day as two gods did but it still upset Nico they practically forced it on Percy like the gods usually do.

Knowing the idiot he probably would've volunteered anyway.

Nico had just turned off the flashlight after finishing his chapter when he sensed a presence outside. Feigning slumber Nico made sure his sword was in reach as he heard the door creak open slowly followed by footsteps inching towards him. Timing it when the intruder's footsteps were right next to him Nico swung his foot out knocking the intruder to the ground with a hearty "oof" as their back meet the ground soundly. Nico hurriedly pinned the other's body to the ground with his own, bringing his sword up and pressing it dangerously against the intruder's neck in a silent threat.

"Percy!" The body underneath gasped out. "I-it's me Percy!"

Nico's whole body tightened in response to the voice gasping below him. Hastily Nico pulled the sword away and straightened up, sitting on Percy's stomach, because he couldn't trust his legs at the moment to work properly. Why was Percy here?

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Percy shifted underneath Nico glancing at the pure black sword held loosely in the son of Pluto's hand. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"You want me to tell you why you snuck in here in the middle of the night?"

Nico could almost make out Percy rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Obviously, then after I think we should have a pillow fight and share gossip."

"I'm not much for gossip to be honest."

"I was being sarcastic Nico." This time a piece of moonlight managed to slip through the open crypt door and highlighted Percy's face. His eyes that had been glittering like jewels in the sunset now shone with an eternal glow in the moonlight's company. Percy was practically glowing with life and the Ghost King gulped at the image below him.

Percy looked like a god of life.

"Nico," Percy looked at him with concern now. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Y-yeah." Nico stammered out.

"Good, now tell me how I know you."

"I don't know you."

Percy's eyes hardened and he went from being a god of life to one of strength and truth.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm no-"

Percy sat up swiftly and gripped Nico's shoulders, tightening his grip when he saw something flicker in Nico's eyes. The moonlight had gotten brighter as the clouds moved past and it illuminated everything in the crypt much better than before, bathing both boys in a pale light.

"Bianca."

Nico's eyes widened and he started to scramble away and headed towards the door, attempting to escape Percy as if he were a monster, but the tables turned when Percy grabbed his ankles. Dragging him closer it was Percy's turn to pin Nico to the ground, holding Nico's wrists in his strong unmovable grip.

Nico swallowed and if felt as if a rock landed in his stomach. "Wha-"

"Bianca," Percy's eyes gained a glossy look to them as he repeated the name. "She's your sister too…but she's…she…" Percy shuddered and began to slump forward onto Nico, who couldn't even try to hold the bigger teen up because Percy's grip was still iron hard. Nico found himself in the uncomfortable situation of having Percy Jackson's forehead resting on his own, and couldn't look anywhere else but into the other's eyes because they were right there in front of him.

And there's that stupid crush he's been trying to get rid of since he first met Percy freaking Jackson.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Percy took in a deep breath as if trying to calm down but his eyes still had that glassy faraway look. "My fault, I'm to blame."

"Hey," Nico knocked his head softly against Percy's to try and get his attention. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault. It was a long and time ago and my stupid sister was a hero. Don't blame yourself for something she wanted to do."

"But I promised." Percy shuddered and his glassy eyes looked at him, getting closer so his breath tickled Nico's lips. "I let you down."

"Shhh I said it was ok."

"Hurts."

Nico grew concerned at the almost whimper Percy gave. "Where?"

"My head, everything's going fast but blurry." His eyes were squeezed shut now and Percy in confusion, and probably to distract from the migraine, began to rub his face against Nico's. As strange as that sounded. He was rocking back and forth, his body temperature feeling cooler but he began to sweat a little in contrast.

Nico wanted to help but Percy wasn't letting him. "Percy! You need to let me g-"

In the state Percy was in he had turned his face randomly to where he had heard Nico's voice coming from and that had brought their lips smashing together.

This was a nightmare and Nico was going to wake up any second.

"Hurts still," Percy's lips moved solidly against his with each word breathing heavily on Nico's lips. "But less hurt then before."

Nico didn't move, breathe, or even think.

Their lips were touching.

They were still touching.

By gods, at this point Nico didn't know if he was going to die from embarrassment or from the fact his heart was trying to run away.

His long time crush was (technically) kissing him on the mouth.

Nico wanted to kiss him, like really kiss him, but he was so afraid and he would feel like a huge jerk because Percy was obviously out his mind with pain and here Nico was thinking about taking advantage of him.

"Mmm," Percy suddenly shifted on top of him and settled more of himself on Nico, his hands finally leaving pale wrists, and instead cupping the sides of his face as he pressed his mouth more firmly against Nico's. "Hurts less when I do this."

Screw it.

Nico brought his own hands up to tangle in Percy's hair and massage his scalp, causing the son of the sea god to go boneless and press intimately against him. Nico hesitantly opened his mouth a little and instantly Percy's tongue was rubbing against his as the kiss deepened into something dirty and wet. Nico moaned into the other's mouth and Percy let loose a shudder as Nico flipped them over, continuing to rub Percy's head with his right hand but was now trailing the left one under Percy's shirt to run his hands over the strong muscles there. Percy's hands began to wander as well, as one traveled south along Nico's muscular back the other just rubbed randomly over his shirtless chest.

Percy's breath hitched suddenly when Nico's hand brushed lightly across his nipple, the nub instantly hardening at the attention. Smirking viciously into the kiss, Nico was soon worshiping the two nubs on Percy's chest, finding them to be incredibly sensitive. Percy must have wanted him to feel good too because all of a sudden Percy was rubbing smoothly against Nico's dark nipples in a similar fashion. Nico was so overstimulated by everything that Percy had gained the upper hand in their battle for dominance and took control of the kiss. He pushed inside Nico's mouth and rubbed everywhere like a cat starving for attention. He could feel Percy move his muscles getting ready to flip them over again so that Percy was the one on top again but a deep rumble from Nico that almost could have passed for a growl had Percy melting into submissiveness underneath him again.

Nico needed air.

He pulled back a little to drag several deep greedy lungfuls of the night but Percy, graced with big lungs of a swimmer, didn't need as much air as Nico and pulled the son of Pluto back to continue looking for something near Nico's tonsils. Percy's knee started to rub intimately against his groin. A boiling heat settled low in his stomach and things were quickly forming into one of the many fantasys Nico had of the handsome demigod beneath him. Nico pinched one of Percy's nipples in surprise at the immense pleasure he was getting from Percy's knee, practically ridding it as he moaned helplessly. A loud moan ripped through Percy's body and into Nico's mouth as his back arched gracefully in unbelievable pleasure when Nico's own knee pushed confidently against Percy's groin.

"A-annabeth." Percy moaned.

Nico froze for probably the millionth time that night but this time the cold that spread through his body was so much harder to ignore compared to the heat he had been experiencing a moment ago. Wrong. Everything felt so wrong all of a sudden and Percy was still rubbing and moving against him, he was still kissing him. With as much strength he could muster, Nico pushed up on his hands and stood up as quick as possible, feeling a little light headed from standing up to quick, and shivered slightly as the night air had more access to his exposed body. Breathing heavily Nico looked down and a spike of desire rushed through him again at the sight Percy presented.

The son of Poseidon was lain out below him, his shirt pushed up enough to bare his hard nipples and heaving muscles moving rhythmically with each breath taken. His jeans had the button undone and were barely hanging on to Percy's sharp hipbones and just begging to be slipped the rest of the way off. Percy let out a whimper at the loss of contact and when he finally opened his eyes the pupils were blown so wide Nico couldn't see any color besides black.

"Get out."

"Mmm Nico."

"Get out Percy!" the earth shook ominously and that seemed to sober the other up because Percy was scrambling up and he looked extremely concerned instead of dazed. They stared each other down and this time Nico really did growl harshly and took a step towards his sword that had been discard off to the side. "I said get out!"

"Wait," Percy picked his hands up in a placating manner, his purple shirt (it should be orange, purple felt wrong) slipping back down to cover his torso. He glanced down and Percy blushed furiously buttoning up his jeans and pulling his shirt down further to better cover his stomach. "I'm sorry."

Nico snorted. "Which part? Are you sorry for coming to see me or sorry that you didn't get to finish messing with my feelings?"

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean I'm sorry about…about Bianca."

"Don't say her name." The ground shook again, splitting on the edges slightly. "You don't deserve to."

"I'm sorry about breaking our promise." Percy looked so hurt that for a second Nico thought he was going to cry. The ground stopped shaking. "I'm sorry I hurt both of you."

Nico continued to look at Percy and vice versa.

"Whatever." Nico put his sword down and turned his back on Percy. "You got what you want now get out of here."

"Actually, you're the only thing I remember about my past now." A long suffering sigh escaped Percy's mouth. "Before the only thing I could remember was this blonde girl named Annabeth but now I have more memories of you. I-its like everything's blurred around the edges but it gets clear whenever you're there." He rubbed at his temple and winced. "I don't know."

The ache returned to Nico's chest but this time it was different. Something was different. Nico glanced over his shoulder to look at Percy again and he knew what it was.

He just didn't like Percy anymore.

Now that he got a taste of what he could have, he wanted more.

Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, the only Son of Hades (or Pluto or whatever the hell you wanted to call him), was hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson.

"Nico," Percy took a step towards him but stopped with his hand reaching for him. "I want to thank you. I know I made a huge mess of things but you gave me some memories back and that-" he swallowed and his eyes (back to their normal sea green shade) shinned with a warm emotion. "That means so much to have just a little of my life back."

"Whatever."

Percy smiled and took two strides forward to close the distance between them, enveloping him in a huge bear hug that squeezed the air out of him and certainly cracked a few ribs. Instead of fighting it, Nico simple patted Percy's back a few times in a very bro-like manner. Bros don't make out and dry hump each other. Nico thought bitterly.

Disentangling themselves Nico soon found himself in the most awkward moment of his life. Looking at anything that didn't have Percy on it was suddenly the most interesting thing to do at the moment as they just stood there in silence.

"So…"

"Yeah."

"I guess I should try to get some sleep for the big quest tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Percy began to walk out and before he closed the door he looked back at Nico a startlingly red blush coloring his cheeks. "Goodnight."

Another familiar look that had never been aimed at Nico was on Percy's face. It was one that'd he seen whenever Percy had looked at Annabeth.

Nico was so stunned by the look that all he could manage back was a stupid. "Okay." A blush similar to Percy's on Nico's cheeks.

Once the door closed Nico flopped down onto his sleeping bag and stared contemplatively at the ceiling, a slow lazy grin making its way across his face.

Maybe my crush isn't so hopeless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write jasico next but omg distractions


End file.
